She Hates Me, She Hates Me Not
by Colorslander
Summary: DarkxRiku, slight DaisukexRiku. Dark takes over Daisuke's body after Daisuke falls asleep. He then has a little 'heart to heart' chat with Riku.


****

She Hates Me Not

Summary: DarkxRiku. Dark manages to snatch Daisuke's body when Daisuke falls asleep and decided to have a little heart to heart chat with Riku.

Let's face it, I'm the most interesting guy wandering around this generation of Japan. I'm smart- to a point, I'm resourceful, and- if I may say so myself- I'm pretty damn good looking. I'm not just saying that, ask any girl in Japan, they all flock to me like teenagers to a burger store, I'm just that yummy.

So, you would think that I would be living the good life- girls, life of crime, nice clothes. But no, instead I'm trapped in the mind and body of a barely-made-it-out-of-puberty red haired boy.

Not saying I hate him, in fact I love the kid, how can I not? He's a part of me. Yet he's just so uptight, every time we go out for a mission it seems that he's in danger of getting a hernia in his brain; which is bad because I need him to hump a girl so I can live through another generation. And he better have a boy dammit, it's boring when I don't have anybody to inhabit for a long time (Not to blame Emiko for anything...). If he can live long enough- together we've been going through a lot more shit than usual, thanks to that ignorant Hiwitari boy (but to say it doesn't make life more interesting is a lie).

Which brings me to my question- Riku or Risa? Risa looks good but personally, I wouldn't want to join with a son who was raised by her. Not that she's horrible or anything it's just that the combined force of Daisuke's and Risa's whining could force me to go suicidal.

Then there's Riku...

Riku.

Yeah, there's a character you. She's strong willed and really pretty, but she would never accept Daisuke as me. And that's because she loves Daisuke, and hates me. Shocker right?

It pisses me off. It would be great for Daisuke to be with Riku, since he's like an extension of me and all (or perhaps the other way around), but I want to flirt with her. I've been in love before but this is the first time I had to deal with this. "This what?" you ask.

The fact that she hates me. Every girl loves me, every. If I wasn't so sure she loved Daisuke I would be positive she was a lesbian. I'm tall, dark, and handsome- what more can you want? So what if I'm a pervert, doesn't that make it better? I've got every girl in Japan, and probably other countries willing to jump into bed if I where to ask except Riku. She's untouchable.

The fact that my host and I like the same person, it shouldn't be aloud. It's so confusing, especially now since Risa's in the picture. And how that creepy Hiwitari-dope stalks Daisuke all the time and Daisuke never stops him.

I worry about Daisuke sometimes.

I'm so...bored. The bad thing about Daisuke is that he never admits that it is a thrill to have me in charge and as such avoids letting me in control at all costs. It doesn't matter though, now that he's 'going out' with Riku.

Lucky son of a bitch (not to be mean to Emiko).

He's pretty good at controlling himself though, even now when sleeping on Riku's lap.

Wait, sleeping?

I know I'll be bitched out by Daisuke later but this is one of the few times I can actually be near Riku and her not try to clobber with various small objects.

His body feels weird. He's pretty athletic but no where near my skill. And I feel so short- true he's getting taller but still.

"Ugh damn," I curse. I shouldn't have opened my eyes so quickly, it's way to bright outside.

"I thought you where asleep," Riku said stroking my (well Daisuke's) hair. I don't reply though- it feels good.

"How could I with you around," I murmur and I can feel Riku stiffen. She can tell something's different, always could. I begin to open my eyes again, somewhat carefully, and I stare at her, "You know I almost forget how pretty you are."

Riku blushed a crimson red which went strikingly well with her hair. Sometimes I wonder how Daisuke and her got anywhere; they're really timid.

"Sometimes I wonder, Riku; Why do you like me?"

Riku paused, considering my question.

"Well why not?"

I feel myself getting aggravated, "I mean what do you see in me that is so special?"

I'm not really surprised she's giving me a strange look, it's not really a Daisuke-like question. Then again I've never really cared before now have I?

"Well- I don't know. You're kind of weird but that's kind of appealing. You're one of the only people I can really stand because your nice. You're creative, your helpful, and-"

I could feel Riku resonate with burning embarrassment; and I felt like I was going to vomit. It was cute it was disgusting. Everything they where was pure fluff, it was bitterly disgusting- no sex, no partying, just boring fluff.

I'm jealous.

"Sort of like the very opposite of Dark."

Riku blinked her eyes in confusion, which was very cute. When I say cute, I mean sexy. I think... Damn that Daisuke.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't really think about that way. Dark is the very opposite of you."

"Because he's attractive, cunning, and smart."

"If you where comparing him to a llama," she snorted.

There's a pit in my stomach, and I feel sort of cold. Sort of like a cold wind in an already frigid day. Riku must have noticed my pained expression because she leaned her face closer to mind.

Her short hair flittered over my face, dancing in the wind with crimson whirls. Innocent ruby-wine eyes well complemented with her nicely sport-tanned face peered into Daisuke's eyes. Her soft breath landed on my face.

God Damnit I'm becoming a poet. Riku, why can't you be a whore like everyone else?

"You don't hate him that much, do you?"

"I do," she said defiantly. Something must have spread on my face because she asked, "Why does it bother you?"

__

Because I'm Dark. Because you're suppose to love me. Because what's the point of waking up now if I can't steal your heart.

Of course I didn't say that.

It's a pissy system, you know. Falling in love once a century, and then never able to be with them. Sometimes I actually see the ones I use love age and fade away. But at least I knew they felt the same way. At least then... I knew that I could hold them even for a little while.

I can't even talk to Riku without Daisuke.

"Daisuke?"

__

'Dark! Goddamnit my name is Dark!'

My eyes are burning, my chest is kind of heavy. I'm growing too soft.

"...Well I guess I totally don't hate him," Riku said finally after brushing her fingertips below my/Dasisuke's eyes as if she were brushing away tears. I feel a jolt run down my back, whether from her touch or words I don't know.

"He still is a brainless pervert though," she said, "But he isn't ugly- and he isn't too terrible of a person."

I have no idea to take that well or badly.

"You know. I think Dark sort of likes you," I can't believe I said that.

...Must...resist... urge to smack myself in the head.

"Is that any different to what other girls he meets?"

"Yes," well while we are on this road-

"Well even if that's true-which I doubt- it doesn't matter. I don't like him, I like you," she said defiantly.

"But do you hate him?"

"..."

She didn't answer right away. Perhaps that is a good thing.

"If he were hurt, you would help him wouldn't you?" I said, remembering the incident where we were both dragged into Daisuke's painting and she was worried about me hurting myself.

"Well yeah I guess," I could tell apart from Daisuke's strangeness this was becoming weird even for her.

"I really don't hate him," her voice sounded deeper than usual.

I exhaled- a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding until now. I seemingly warm blanket was now spreading though my body. I felt a grin etch across my face.

She doesn't hate me. She might not love me but she doesn't hate me.

"That makes me happy."

I knew that made no sense to her, but it didn't matter to me. She already thinks Daisuke is strange.

Something began to stir in my body, a drowsy sensation ruptured from its place in my mind. Daisuke was waking up.

"You know Riku. I really do love you," I tell her earnestly. I take her hand, not soft and silky as a woman's should be but rough and worn (making it even more attractive), and I kiss it.

"Er... I love you too."

__

"DARK!"

An unpleasant wave of heat burst through and with a jerk of my soul- I was no longer in control.

It was quite annoying, listening to Daisuke's rants, whininess, and surprisingly- threats.

The fact I wasn't really paying attention to him wasn't helping his mood at all. It didn't bother me though; apart from being use to it I was in a very good .

Riku didn't hate me.

Usually I wouldn't be satisfied until I went a round with them playing tongue tag. It was the first time I was happy because someone didn't want to throttle me. But I was happy. I don't think I've ever been happier.

I hate love.

~

AN: First thing first- I've never seen the animated series, I've only read some of the mangas. From what I heard I rather chop off my foot than watch it, ok that's not entirely true but still. So if you don't understand the 'being pulled in the picture' part or I got something wrong there's my excuse- I mean reason.

Don't kill me. I'm actually I die-hard Daisuke and Riku fan but after writing one I noticed there where none DarkxRiku. I thought it would be a cute little twist.

Just to tell you- I don't hate Hiwitari, or Risa, or Daisuke. Writing all those bad things didn't reflect my feelings about them, I was just trying to think what Dark would think. 

Ending was very rushed, I haven't written non school related things for a long time. And I need to get a new email form for my Riku Harada fanlisting (Oh my! Was that a shameless plug that you managed to stumble upon? Why yes- yes it is. XO)

Toodles


End file.
